Alerta roja
by Schala S
Summary: Bra tiene un problema y no está dispuesta a pedirle ayuda a Trunks. Sin su mamá y su abuela en casa, sólo queda Mai, la novia de su hermano. ¿Será buena idea confiar en ella? Fic para el reto [Bra y Mai].


**_Disclaimer_** : _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Fanfiction realizado para **el reto de Bra y Mai** en la página de Facebook _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.

* * *

 **ALERTA ROJA**

* * *

Un hermano mayor; fastidio atado a un amor incondicional. Esa es la relación que Bra tiene con Trunks, la de dos personas que aman odiarse, que adoran molestarse, que nada más que ceños fruncidos calcados al del padre de ambos pueden dedicarse. Pero se quieren, sin embargo: aunque el fastidio pueda ser mortal, Bra siente cuánto lo ama y siente, también, cuánto la ama él a ella, como dos cómplices que simulan ante todos pero que, en los momentos indicados, saben expresar a su particular forma el sentir que los enlazará por siempre.

Pero, claro, un hermano no es un cómplice adecuado para ciertas cuestiones.

Bra lo entendió del todo a los doce: una noche, casi nadie estaba en casa, ni sus padres ni sus abuelos; estaban Trunks, Shuu, Pilaf y Mai. Un dolor fuerte en el bajo vientre le anunció que algo ocurría y no era común. No era un dolor de estómago como ese cuando había comido demasiados dulces de limón, tampoco la revolución de mil mariposas cuando Goten aceptaba jugar con ella; era otra cosa, y al ver sangre gotear de ella entró en pánico.

—¡Mamáaa! —gritó por instinto—. ¡MAMÁAA!

Pasaron los minutos; nada. Alguien respondió de pronto:

—Mamá no está, niña —lanzó Trunks al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡N-Nada! —dijo ella, incapaz de dejar de mirar las gotas de sangre—. ¡Trae a la abuela!

—Tampoco está —le recordó Trunks—. ¡Anda, dime qué pasa!

—¡JAMÁS!

—Bah, entonces quédate gritando hasta que vuelva alguien. Mujeres…

Bra pensó: no estaba mamá, no estaba la abuela. ¿Quién podía ayudarla? Se apretó los puños al pensarlo, loca de ira: Mai era la persona más extraña del planeta Tierra y, como novia de su hermano, nunca se terminaba de fiar de ella. ¡Es que siempre temía que le contara algo a él! Pero si lo pensaba bien, más de una vez, Mai había tenido algún gesto bonito con ella: le había enseñado a ponerse sombra en los ojos, le había dejado dulces de limón y, lo mejor, ¡había echado a Goten del cuarto de Trunks para que jugara con ella! Mai, aunque fuera la novia de ese maldito demonio, podía ayudarla.

—¡Trunks!

—¿Qué?

—¡Llama a Mai!

—Mai está en mi cuarto, ahora no puede.

—¡Dile que es alerta roja! ¡La necesito!

—¡No! Ya te dije que está en mi cuarto y ahora no puede. ¡Y ya deja de gritar como niñita, que estamos _ocupados_!

Bra sintió que su propio ki se elevaba. ¡Ese insecto se las pagaría!

—¡MAAAIII! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡MAAAAAAAAAIIII, ALERTA ROJAAA!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —escuchó por fin a Mai al otro lado.

—¡GOLPEA A TRUNKS POR INSOLENTE Y ENTRA, POR FAVOR!

Bra deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Mai comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. Supo que lo hizo cuando escuchó un golpe seco y una queja infantil de su hermano. Mai, al segundo, estaba ante ella con ese camisón rosa que a Bra se le hacía más de señora que de muchacha. Cuando Mai vio lo que sucedía, se movió atolondradamente por el reducido espacio del baño.

—¡Oh, este día es el más importante de tu vida! ¡Nunca lo olvidarás! —exclamó, nerviosa—. ¡Ah, eres una seño…!

—¡Silencio! —bramó Bra—. ¡Por favor, modernízate! ¡Sabes que todo eso es mentira! Y no te pedí que vengas para que me expliques qué sucede; entiendo qué es esto, ¡estaba esperando este día!

¡Al fin se desarrollaría! Al fin, pensaba, podría llamar la atención de Goten.

Mai frenó delante de ella.

—¡¿Entonces qué necesitas?! —suplicó saber Mai—. ¡Pensé que estarías asustada! ¡Es que, en mis tiempos, cuando estaba en la academia militar, cuando me pasó yo no sabía que…!

—¡Necesito una…! —gritó Bra para callarla, pero se calló ella al recordar que, detrás de la puerta y al juzgar por los gemidos de dolor, Trunks seguía retorciéndose por el golpe—. Una… —Se sonrojó—. Una toalla.

Vio cómo a Mai la recorría una gota de sudor. Pronto, reaccionó, y fue al armario del baño y tomó un sobre rosa de un paquete de plástico. Se lo dio en mano a Bra, quien lo miró sonrojada.

—Oye… —exclamó por lo bajo—. Una cosa más.

Mai, conmovida, con las manos en el rostro por la emoción, se inclinó hacia ella.

—¡Dime, cuñadita!

Bra no pudo evitar sonreír ante la denominación. Abrió el sobre y miró la toalla como si estuviera mirando a un extraterrestre, algo que no debería extrañarla considerando su linaje, pero que la extrañaba aunque no quisiera.

Fastidiada por su humillante ignorancia, lo pidió:

—¿Me explicas cómo ponérmela? —susurró.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Horas después, seguían solos en casa. Bra, que no podía más del dolor, buscó alguna pastilla que pudiera ayudarla en la cocina, en el cajón donde su abuela guardaba medicamentos. Mai apareció detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo sigues? —le preguntó amablemente su cuñada.

Bra se encogió de hombros.

—Me duele —admitió, sin gracia.

—A mí también —dijo Mai con voz sufrida, sujetándose el vientre—. Me acaba de llegar y no me deja dormir…

Bra se sonrió. Sintió que la mera mención de ese dolor en común le hacía ver de otra manera a Mai; sentía, de alguna extraña manera, que otra clase de lazo podía formarse entre las dos, la de una comprensión silenciosa de algo que era perfectamente natural en ellas, en todas, y que no involucraba a nadie más.

Feliz de no estar sola en tan complicado suceso, que aunque no le hubiera sido nunca desconocido seguía llenándola de sensaciones hasta el momento incomprensibles, se animó a preguntar:

—No tenía idea de que dolía así…

—¡Ah, sí! Es la peor parte. Pero para eso están estas maravillosas pastillitas.

Del cajón, Mai extrajo una caja rosada que, al frente, tenía el dibujo de una mujer sonriente. Sacó una pastilla para ella y otra para Bra, sirvió dos vasos de agua y se la dio para que la tomara. Con una sonrisa muy, muy sutil, Bra agradeció el gesto.

Tomaron el agua y, tímidamente, quizá demasiado considerando que se trataba de Bra, la pequeña hizo algunas preguntas que la novia de su hermano contestó un poco apenada, pero con confianza. Hasta que Trunks pasó por la puerta con cara de dormido.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana —dijo. La voz era más ronca que de costumbre—. ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?

Bra sintió cómo Mai le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

—Cosas de mujeres, niño —respondió—. No lo entenderás, así que vete a la cama.

Después, Mai le guiñó un ojo a Bra, a quien se le escapó una sonrisa de retorcido orgullo. Según recordaba, era la primera vez que realmente sentía que Mai la trataba como a una igual, no como a una niña.

Trunks se rascó la nuca y, fastidiado, se marchó. Bra y Mai hablaron unos momentos más y se fueron a acostar. En la cama, pensando en las mariposas, pensando en que su cuerpo cambiaría y se desarrollaría, Bra pudo dormirse, no sin antes pensar en que, de allí en más, tendría otra manera de fastidiar a Trunks junto a Mai, una manera de acercarse un poco más a su cuñada, quizá.

Si tenía alguna duda de ciertas cuestiones que empezarían a florecer y aunque Mai fuera un poquito anticuada para su gusto, a ella le podría preguntar.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Una de las administradoras de_ Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball _presentó un reto de Bra y Mai y sentí el impulso de escribir algo simpático entre las dos, así que hete aquí este fic que improvisé hace menos de una hora. XD_

 _ **Ashril** , te lo dedico, porque te amo. XD_

 _Yo sé: por desgracia, a veces se ve muy tabú este asunto de, como diría Cher de_ Clueless _, la ola carmesí (?!). Pero pocas veces escribí algo al respecto, creo que sólo en_ Triángulo _y quizá en_ unados _, y me pareció lindo porque es algo muy del día a día de nosotras, algo perfectamente natural, por lo cual referirnos al asunto no debería ser tan tabú._

 _Espero les guste y gracias por leer. n.n_

 _Una nena, cuando le pasa, puede reaccionar de mil maneras. No es que todo en la vida sea verse linda y madura para un hombre, como Bra con respecto a Goten, pero me pareció un detalle simpático y muy digno de una nena, por eso me decidí a incluirlo._

 _Cuando pasa, la reacción nunca es premeditada, agarran muchos nervios en algunos casos, así que me divirtió que Mai fuera un poco atolondrada y anticuada para lo que hoy puede ser la situación._

 _Disculpen el delirio y mil gracias por leer, en serio._

 _¡Besos! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball ©_ Akira Toriyama


End file.
